Enjoy The Silence
by xxxawkwardsilencexxx
Summary: A rock band. An emotionaly drained Riku. A worried Axel & Zexion. And a terrified Roxas. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy The Silence

Axel Koi, a musician now living in California. He was the lead singer of My Fatal Kiss. A band he formed with his friend Riku Lyle and Riku's boyfriend Zexion Vice. Their band was of the hard rock genre, and that is what all of them preferred. They just recently became successful and bought a very nice three bedroom two story house. This way they wouldn't have to worry about whose house they would practice in. But, ever since they moved into their nice northern California home, Riku has just been acting strangely.

He was on his phone more often, and would sometimes mysteriously hide away from the other two band members while having concern written all along his face while in the midst of his conversations. When ever Axel questioned Riku's odd behavior, Zexion would defend Riku alongside him. This caused the red head to be very confused, but mostly curious. 'So, they both know something and don't bother sharing,' this hurt Axel more than it upset him. Mostly because in his thoughts he thought that the couple was going to ditch him.

But, that couldn't be what was going on, could it? No, what a silly thought. They just got this house not even two months ago. Something was up, either Riku was having family trouble or friend trouble. Yes that made perfect sense. You see, when Axel met Riku it was at a train station named 'No Where to go, but Here'. And they were waiting on the car in the same seat. So, as to not be rude Axel struck up a conversation. One subject led to another and it turned out Riku was an eighteen year old runaway. Well, technically it wasn't a case of a runaway since he was eighteen. But, usually kids will stay a little longer with their parents at least until they found a place to settle. That wasn't the case for Riku at all.

He was leaving his "family" for one really serious reason. Scratch that, a bunch of reasons that pooled into one serious problem. His father was an alcoholic, woman abuser, piece of shit child molester. And his mother was a defenseless drug abuser who simply ignored what his father did. Axel was fully intrigued by the silver haired man's story. He had a sudden feeling of encouragement from Riku's tale. So, obviously what ever was wrong with him must be revolved around his past. And the problem for Axel was, he only knew that part of Riku's past. He didn't get full details like Zexion did.

Axel felt worried for Riku, they have been friends for three years. The vocalist felt a need to be supportive of his friend. Even if he didn't have full details, he needed to be there. Axel stood lazily from the couch in his room. Deciding before he turn in for the night, to check on Riku. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Zexion and Riku's room. Sighing, he lightly beat his fist on the closed door. Waiting a few seconds while hearing shuffling feet before seeing Zexion's face in front of him.

Zexion lightly smiled at him and let him in. Axel returned the gesture as he walked into the room. Seeing Riku out on the balcony obviously having a conversation on his phone, again. The red head made his way to the couples desk and sat in the chair while Zexion returned to his side of the bed and started studying what seemed to be music sheets. Axel sat patiently feeling more worry as he listened to Riku's side of the conversation.

"What is wrong now?" silence. And then he heard a sigh from Riku, "I'm saving my money to come get you," more silence, "I promise you, I'm not going to leave you there any longer." Axel looked at Zexion in such a way as to question whom Riku was speaking with. Zexion just gave him a look that told him he shouldn't be concerned until Riku decides he needs to be. Axel just sighed nodded and returned his focus back on the man out on the balcony. "Don't act like that," he sounded muffled as he spoke into the phone.

As if on cue Zexion had the same revelation and stood from the bed. He was now leaning on the door frame of the balcony, looking as if he was contemplating what else to do. He huffed and stepped forward now not even two feet away from the other band member. "I promise, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm going to take you away from there. Just…please…give me more time," Riku was sounding desperate as he choked tears back. Axel had suddenly felt guilty for visiting them at that moment. Riku was obviously having a very difficult time, and it probably made more sense to be cheered up by his lover rather than his friend.

He heard muffled, "I love you." And then the phone snapped closed. He stood and was now a foot away from the doorway of the balcony as he watched the two band mates hug. Finally calming down Riku was well enough to turn to Axel and gave him a light smile. Axel knowing all to well that, that smile was a beaten down and broken fake. Now Axel was positive that there was a very special person, a family member maybe? In deep shit, and Riku was tired of not being able to do anything for this person.

**Hiya :D I'm going to try and write a nice long story haha. Maybe longer than Halloween Romance? IDK all I know is I'm bored and need to get some creativeness out of me or I'm going to die. Lol not really but just about. Anywho I know this just left you guys at a cliffy but I need to think up another creative chapter. Bare with me, I know sometimes I'm quick on updating and sometimes well not so much *cheesy Sora smile* Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three band members were now seated in the downstairs living room. Riku sitting on the couch in between Zexion and Axel. Axel waited patiently for Riku to decide whether or not to tell him what was going on. He gave him a reassuring smile as Riku looked as if he were trying to find the right way to speak. Riku sighed, looked at Zexion for more reassurment. Zexion nodded and let Riku turn back to Axel and begin.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about what's wrong with me," Axel nodded as his friend spoke. "Its fine, you need time to think. It would be rude for me to barge into any problems you have," Axel patted Riku's back and let him continue. About an hour later Axel was now found hugging his friend tightly. The vocalist finally understood why his friend was upset, and he had felt much empathetically for him.

Apparently Riku had a younger brother. And his brother was struggling to keep from, well lets just say he was about to crack. His brother was now nineteen and was having problems finding an easy way out of the hell hole Riku was able to leave so easily. They have been talking on the phone ever since Riku found out that their "father" tried to rape the boy again. But, because he was in a drunken slur he was charged with 500 hours of community service and to attend a local clinic for alcohol abusers. Riku had become infuriated with the way justice was being served. So, him and Zexion were planning on saving up to move his brother over here.

"I'm so sorry," and Axel really was. He hated seeing how things were today. That was one of the reasons for creating MFK, to help people escape from this putrid trench they called life through their music. "If you want," the red head looked at them both, "I can help save up too. That way the money will be added up quicker and we can get him here faster." At those very words Riku stood and practically pounced Axel. He was so grateful he couldn't control his happiness. By then Zexion had joined in too and everything seemed like it was all going to work out.

They decided it was time to get some rest, they were going to start making traveling arrangements for Riku's brother tomorrow. And hopefully have him there by either the end of this week or sometime next week. Axel felt great that he could help out the people he cared for. It helped fill the hole he had deep within himself. He knew all well what was really supposed to be in the hole, but he didn't have courage to take care of the problem. He needed what Riku had, no not Zexion. But, similar. He needed someone to confide in more deeply than a friend. And to him maybe helping his friends brother out will help him out too.

Axel stood patiently at the front door. It has now been a week and his money contributions finally paid off. Him and Riku were going to go to the airport and pick up his brother while Zexion stayed an made sure the third room was ready for him. Axel smiled as Riku made his way down the stairs and towards him. He returned the smile and soon enough they were out of the house and entering Axel's car.

The car ride to the airport was silent, Axel could feel the tension rising off Riku. So, what better thing to do than play some of their favorite music? The red head turned up the volume just enough to hear, but not enough to blare the speakers. And he glanced at his friend smiling back as Anberlin began to fill the speakers. Riku couldn't help, but act as he were playing the guitar to all the songs as Axel sang. This went on until they reached the parking lot of the airport.

They exited the car and proceeded to wait for Riku's brother. Axel was busy texting and so all he heard was, "Riku!" and muffled tears. The vocalist turned to see the back of Riku, he was hugging someone. Obviously his brother, but Axel had to wait until the were done hugging before he could actually meet this guy. And man once he saw him he wished that they stopped hugging sooner. The boy was shorter than bother Riku and Axel, but not too short. His hair was a golden blond that spiked in many directions. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his skin was as pale as both Riku and Axel's.

He halfway hid behind his brother not knowing that there would be more people for him to see besides him and Zexion. Riku smiled and introduced the two, "Axel, this is my brother Roxas. Roxas, this is Axel." And the red head just about died. He loved this boy, well he probably shouldn't say that seeing as how they just met. But, he sure as hell wanted to get to know him. Axel smiled lightly and stuck his hand out, Roxas very hesitantly stuck his hand out. He was very careful with the sleeves of his sweater. This made Axel curious and look over to Riku. And he supposed Riku knew what was wrong with Roxas cause he just gave the red head a warning look as the two shook hands.

**YAY! Finally Roxy is in the picture! Hope you guys are liking it, reviews are always freaking magical.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know I told a few of you this chapter would be up my this weekend. SO SORRY! I was busy this weekend. And hadn't expected to be, but I guess I was wrong. To make up for it this chapter will be longer, please enjoy.**

It has been a week since Roxas came into the house of the band. And Axel has only seen the blond at dinner. For the most of his stay the teen had been locked away in his room. Riku was trying to convince his brother to interact more with the trio, but he decided it would be best to give him time to adjust more. So, for now dinner with the band was mandatory, while any other interaction could be voluntary. The silver haired bass player decided to get the blond to do one mandatory interaction every few weeks.

One day Zexion and Riku decided they were going to go shopping. Which of course left Axel by himself seeing as Roxas was in no way going to be out of his room until dinner. So, to amuse himself and practice for the band's next gig he decided to go to the basement and practice a few chords and notes. He made his was down the stairs and was now comfortably standing in the middle of the room. Electric guitar in hands and face in front of the microphone.

Axel started to lightly strum the strings of his guitar. Very noticeably concentrating on how the chords must be played. He, no doubt was a great player. But, he had trouble keeping the right notes on key while singing into the mike. He wasn't the best multitasked. But, practice makes perfect so he continued to strum until it was time to sing. And then he began.

"_Words like violence,"_

"_break the silence."_

"_Come crashing in,"_

"_into my little world."_

"_Painful to me,"_

"_Pierce right through me."_

"_Cant you understand,"_

"_oh my little girl."_

The vocalist hadn't even noticed he had company until he heard the next part of the song, not being sung by him. But, a very angelic voice that kept him playing the chords even while being stunned the blond was there. The red head stared wide eyed as he watched Roxas's lips move in such a sensual way along with the words.

"_All I ever wanted."_

"_All I ever needed,"_

"_is here in my arms."_

"_Words are very, unnecessary."_

"_They can only do harm."_

After the teen had finished Axel quit his strumming and smiled lightly toward him. Roxas hesitated, but returned his smile and let his converse shuffle away from the doorway of the basement and he nestled himself onto the couch leaning up against the wall. "Your chords are off key," he simply stated as the green eyed man just stared at him. After no answer he continued. "I heard you playing and I thought it was great, but then you started to sing and I couldn't help but come down to listen," he showed a little more of his smile.

Axel was amazed at this guy's courage to finally have a conversation with him. "Thank you," he finally replied as he set the guitar on its stand and sat with Roxas. The blond nodded to him. "I'm not as interested in playing guitar than singing, but we don't have a guitarist so I'm stuck with both jobs," the red head continued. Roxas looked at him with obvious face features insinuating he was in very deep thought. The two sat in silence just taking in the comfort of not being by themselves, until they heard a car pull up.

Roxas looked up and then looked toward Axel, "They are back from the store." Axel nodded and stood from the couch. Roxas then stood. Axel was about to lead the way up stairs, but he had tripped on one of the couch cushions that was left on the floor and went tumbling down. Which now led him to be muttering to himself about how people should keep the house picked up and not realizing that he was now laying on Roxas on the couch. At least he hadn't noticed until he felt something poking at his thin frame.

Roxas, realizing the situation and having a very well hidden mental panic attack lightly pushed the red head off of him. He couldn't tell if Axel new about his problem or not and didn't for what so ever reason want him to. "Sorry," Axel said and helped him off the couch as they made their way up stairs. Poor Roxas was dreading what had just happened the whole time he was out of his room. Once they ate he went strait to his room and wasn't seen again.

Riku and Zexion decided to hit the hay, so Axel was now left sitting alone at the table. He had pushed the thought about what happened in the basement out of his thoughts until he knew he was alone. Cause frankly the guy didn't want to think about what could have happened while sitting with everyone at the table eating dinner. 'What the fuck was that?' was pretty much the only sentence that could some up his thoughts.

He hadn't known what to think of the whole thing. He was choosing between several possibilities for that encounter.

A) Roxas was wearing a belt and it had poked him.

B) Roxas had something in one of his pockets that poked him.

C) Roxas had a bit of a nether region issue.

**Ok, yeah I know this wasn't very long. But, I feel bad for saying Id update this weekend and then I didn't so I decided to right a quickie chapter in hopes my life is spared *cheesy Sora grin* I really appreciate reviews. And I thank both Salvi and Chibi- Yuxie for their last reviews to the other chaps.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Axel was resting half asleep in his bed, black curtains tightly closed as to let none of that dreadful light slip into his slumber and dissolve his beautiful emerald eyes. He let his thoughts drift as he tried to go back to sleep, probably shouldn't have let that happen. _His mind had turned to an unfamiliar setting; a room filled with white walls, black shelves and dresser, and a lovely white and black checkered bed. Posters nearly covering the inches of each wall so much that there were new ones being hung on the ceiling. Curled in a ball only slightly visible blond hair poking out from the blankets was Roxas._

_Axel just smiled, cute little Roxas sleeping away not a worry in the world. He snuck up to the foot of the bed and then the thoughts crept up to him, 'What if I snuggled up next to him?' So, dream Axel set off to make his thoughts a dream reality. He moved to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. Trying to be oh so careful as to not wake the blond, to late. Roxas awoke from his slumber and turned over only to give a big smile to Axel. He hugged the redhead and out of nowhere gave him a chaste kiss. Well, dream Axel wasn't having that; he looked at his Roxas with a terrible, devious, and delicious smirk as he grabbed Roxas's face and pulled him in._

_Tongues colliding, and hands free to travel the duo ended up sitting up; Roxas on Axels lap grinding down as they kissed…,"A-Axel…hhmmm,"…,"Oh, Axel!,"…,"Axel, Ax_el, …Axel." Silence, "Damnit, Axel wake the hell up!" The vocalist's eyes now wide open and face tinged red, sat up to find a pissed Zexion and a worried Riku. He cleared is throat and looked around the room. Zexion went to open the blinds thinking that would wake the redhead up more. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. The. Blinds," a now exhausted, disheveled, furious Axel stared at the drummer. Zexion backed away slowly from the window knowing that getting on Axel's bad side, especially in the morning, was not a good idea.

Riku sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Axel to wake up at least a little more before he laid his latest news onto him. "Axel…R-Roxas, he's," Riku couldn't finish his sentence before he started to tear. Zexion, now sitting next to Riku finished what he had started, "Roxas is missing." The redhead sat there staring at them dumbfounded, "What?" The singer was lost, one minute there is only the three of them, then a new little blond arrives and just barely started talking to him YESTERDAY and now he is gone like that. "We mean, Axel, Roxas has up an left," Zexion stated as he and Riku stood up.

"I had went up to ask if he wanted breakfast and when I knocked he didn't answer, so I opened the door to find him gone. I know he didn't take the window, it was shut and locked; he must have snuck off last night," Riku spoke gravely as he retold how he found out his brother was gone. Axel still having an issue after his dream stayed under the covers and tried to console his friend and possibly get more answers as to where the blond could be. "All I saw on his bed was a note," Zexion added. "Well can I see it," asked Axel. The couple left the room, a few minutes later Riku returned with the note in hand. He handed it to Axel and went downstairs to look for clues of his brother's whereabouts. Axel sat stunned as he read the note over a few times before finally deciding what to do.

_Riku,_

_Thank you for taking me away from that house, I am grateful for that. But I can't stay here either. It is none of your guys' faults, I just don't feel I should be here. Tell Zexion that I said goodbye. And tell Axel he can do many great things with his guitar playing as soon as he practices on his multitasking between singing and playing. You will probably never find me, as long as I fallow these tracks to a place I call no where._

_Love,_

_Roxas_

And then it hit him, Axel might now where the blond may be.

**OMG I'm sorry! I know I'm a total fail at updating, have had major writers block and being busy with school and what not. But, I finally got 4 up! Yay me! Reviews are deeply loved, everyone gets a cookie! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The red head hopped out of the bed and ran to the shower so fast he almost fell over into the tub because of the rug. "Shit!" Axel nearly knocked half the things off his counter while trying to balance himself. 'Rule one, children are not supposed to run in the house,' he could hear his mother lecturing him now as he turned the hot water on and pulled his boxers off his hips. He hurriedly stepped into the spraying water and let the water soak into his hair as he grabbed the bar of soap.

Meanwhile, Riku was tearing his brothers room apart trying to figure out where he could be and Zexion was downstairs making phone calls to any possible people who know and may have seen Roxas in the area. "Alright, well thank you for your help," Zexion sighed as he hung up the phone for about the fifth time in the last hour. "No luck at all?" Riku asked as he was about halfway down the stairs. He hadn't been up for four hours and he looked so exhausted. "I'm afraid not, perhaps we should call the police?" Zexion turned from his boyfriends face and went to lift the home phone and dial the number when Axel walked into the room. "There may be no need to get the cops involved," Axel said as he finished tying his shoe.

Both the band mates looked at the singer curiously. "What do you mean we don't need to get them involved, you know where Roxas is?" Riku stared hopefully at his friend. Zexion hung the phone up and walked over to where the others were standing. "Well, it's just a theory," Axel was cut off "Just a theory," Zexion restated. "What is this theory you have? How would you know where Roxas went, he barely talks to you?" Riku looked at Zexion concerned about his attitude. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, really how is any of us supposed to know where he is?" Axel looked at his friends, "Yes, Zexion you do have a point. We can't converse about it now because we may be running out of time." Axel stated as he headed out the door and the others followed.

The three piled into Axels car and pulled out of the driveway. "So, are we supposed to just go along with whatever your doing, or are you going to tell us what we are doing?" Riku asked his friend as he headed towards town. "As I was saying earlier, if I'm right I may know where your brother is." the red head continued. He then turned toward the train station, Zexion peered at Axel puzzled and Riku had looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "If you guys had paid close attention to what Roxas said in that note we wouldn't have had to tare the house apart," Axel chuckled lightly even though this was a serious circumstance they were dealing with. "He's at the 'No Where' train station?" Riku declared and questioned his friend. The singer nodded and sped down the street a little quicker toward the parking lot.

After they got the car parked Riku practically 50 yard dashed to the ticket booth showing a picture of his brother to every person working there. Zexion viewed the train schedule and watched passing cars for any sign that Roxas may be on them. Axel walked into the waiting area. He scanned the few benches as he went passed until he came to a stop at the last one. Laying huddled in a ball was the pale blond boy and a rather small duffle bag. Axel walked up to Roxas and watched him sleep for a few minutes, not realizing he should be getting Riku and Zexion right about now. He just smiled and considered petting the boys head. Until, "Oh my god, Roxas!" Riku came darting from the door to the bench in a blur followed by a worried Zexion. Riku lightly patted the boys face, nothing not even a stir from where he lay. Zexion felt his forehead, "He feels cold." The boy was still breathing, but barely conscious for any of the band mates to get him on his feet.

"What should we do?" Riku concerned; didn't know whether or not they should call an ambulance or just carry him to the car and take him home. Axel decided for his silver haired friend as he gently scooped up Roxas bridal style and headed towards the parking lot. It is when they got back to the car when Axel had Roxas settled in his lap did he notice he wasn't wearing long sleeves. Fresh cuts from the base of his pale, blood stained wrists to the middle of his forearm. For fear of worrying Riku more, Axel quickly grabbed the hoodie laying in the seat next to him and covered the blonde up. Riku sat in the passenger seat every few minutes looking back at his brother as Zexion drove back to the house.

Once they arrived in the driveway Zexion had barely got the car off before once again Riku flew out of the car to help Axel get his brother out. The four got to the door and Riku began searching for the right key when they heard a muffled whimper. The stared at Roxas as his sapphire eyes opened, half lidded they gazed up lazily at Axel. "A..Ax..el," was all that escaped the blondes lips as he once again passed out. Now in a frenzy Riku practically kicked the door open and headed straight to the kitchen to grab some water and food for his brother. Zexion searched for spare blankets in the disheveled house as Axel carried the past out Roxas up to his room. The red head got the door open and nearly dropped the boy in his arms. It was exactly the same as his dream that morning, every inch from the poster covered walls to the black and white checkered bed. Pictures of the dream fluttered into his mind and he almost really did drop Roxas.

Axel brought Roxas to his bed and peeled his shoes and socks off, then covered the shivering boy with blankets. He was then going to leave in search of the first aid kit for the poor blonde's cuts as Zexion came back with the food and water Riku had retrieved along with some spare blankets. "Where's Riku? Doesn't he want to check on Roxas?" Axel asked. "I'm not really sure what's the matter with him, he just said he didn't want to come up yet." The singer nodded as he left in search of the first aid kit.

**Alrighty XD so happy I could get this up for you guys, felt so bad for not updating haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It seemed like hours before Axel could find the first aid kit. He quickly ran up the stairs to Roxas's room, just about to burst through the door when he heard faint voices. They seemed to be arguing, "What do you mean you can't stay here?," Riku's voice lightly raising through the wood surface. "It's too complicated to explain, I really think its best I just disappear. I thank you all for helping me though," was a somewhat half asleep discouraged Roxas replying.

Before the red head could make out any more of the conversation, the door swung open and a confused, angry silverete appeared. Briefly looking Axel over before muffling something along the lines of, 'Maybe you can figure out his problem…,' and stormed down the stairs. As he watched his friend's head disappear down the incline, the singer turned his attention back to his original task. Slowly opening the door and poking his head into the blonde's room, Axel sees him curled on the mattress facing the window. "Roxas, I'm coming in. I have the first aid kit, may I please see that beautiful skin of yours?" After realizing what he had just said, he curses himself and hopes the blonde hadn't heard him.

After no answer, the band member slowly moves over to his friend's brother's bed. "Roxas?" no response. The red head moves closer until he is able to view the boy's face. There he lay, peacefully sleeping. At least that's what Axel hoped. He watched as the comforter lifted and lowered gently, as Roxas breathed lightly. The man just stood there in awe, captivated by the presence of the blonde. Slowly, a thought or two passed his mind. 'What if I just snuck into those covers? Yes, I could just sneak in and just cuddle up with him. And he'll wake and give me that smile, like in my dream and,' suddenly Axel caught himself before those thoughts of this mornings dream occurred. "What the fuck am I thinking about that for, especially in a time like this?" the red head whispered.

The guitarist then moved closer to the bed and ever so carefully set the first aid kit down on the table beside the bed. He tried as quietly has he could to get everything he thought he'd need out, as to attempt to care for Roxas's self inflicted wounds. Although, to Axel, every little crunch of bandage wrapper and other random wound treatment materials seemed like an explosive of paper and plastic burst through the silence. He then turned after finishing with removing the needed things from the kit, and pondered how in the world was he going to dress wounds with the wounded being asleep.

Axel, then lifted the covers very slowly and after lifting he pulled them so slowly away from Roxas he thought his arm was going to get so tired it'd bout fall off. He laughed at the thought, 'Oh, well see, I was trying to not wake up this gorgeous boy by not just ripping his bedding apart and wrapping him up with gauze and shit. And well the anticipation made my arm magically detach itself!' The red head almost burst out laughing at the thought of telling his band mates that when he realized he again called the blonde gorgeous. "What the fuck is wrong with me? He's Riku's little brother!" And just as Axel nearly yelled this out, the younger started to stir. Briefly he cracked his sapphire eyes open, but then rolled over now facing the opposite side of Axel and went back to sleep.

'Fuck!' Axel mentally slapped himself in the face. Now, he's almost woken the teen and made him roll over. Which makes Axel's kind hearted task just a little bit more complicated. "How, am I supposed to clean you up if your now curled in a ball and facing the inside of the bed?" The red head was frustrated with the fact he may just have to get Zexion to help him or perhaps just wake Roxas up, but he really didn't want to deprive the blonde from much needed sleep. Then the vocalist got an idea, yes, an idea he had earlier and avoided, but now he may actually have to do it.

The older carefully gathered all the materials and walked around the bed. Then laying all of it on the other end table, he extra carefully removed all of the fabric away from the sleeping teen and the bed. Axel slowly began to climb onto the bed and sit down just the right distance between Roxas and the first aid materials. He then lightly grabbed one of the blonde's arms and began using a sterilizing wipe, thankfully this was alcohol free or this would have woken up Roxas for sure. The red head then turned his attention to putting antibacterial lotion on the sliced skin, finally taking notice in the few other scars from previous episodes the kid had. He had then realized just how much Roxas wanted to be away from everyone. As Axel turned to grab the cotton and gauze wrap, there was a sudden grip on his forearm.

Stunned and feeling like shit for most likely waking the blonde, Axel turned his face back toward the teen, gauze in other hand. Now emerald had met sapphire again. And this hadn't happened since the couch incident. Which the red head was still puzzled about. "What are you doing?" an exhausted sounding sentence fell from that angels lips. Axel, just sat there and looked into the blonde's face. Getting in every detail he could. Roxas then got an even more confused expression on his face and began to sit up. "Axel, hello? Can you tell me what your doing?"

"Oh, fuck. Hahaha! Sorry, Rox, can I call you that?" the red head again mentally slapping himself for his awkwardness. "Uh, well I was told to clean up your wounds, and I was trying so hard not to wake you hehe. Anyway, looks like I failed," Axel tried to give a good sounding explanation and a cheesy smile for show. The younger looked at him and lightly smiled, he could have sworn there was a tint of pink on the blonde's face, but he wasn't sure if that was from the color finally coming back to him.

"Yeah, that's ok. Ax…I mean Axel," the blonde now looked away and down to his almost bandaged arm and then at the other that still needed cleaning. The red head laughed lightly, "You can call me Ax if I can call you Rox, ok?" Roxas looked at him and his smile grew a bit more, before he looked over to the gauze in Axle's other hand. His smile faded and the vocalist noticed why. "Oh, Rox, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I know-" "You know what? Don't tell me you know what I feel like or try to sympathize toward me. I know, I'm stupid for doing this to myself, but I just cant fix any of it," with that the blonde started to lightly tear up and a few droplets fell down his cheeks and onto the sheets.

Axel, now utterly confused cause he wasn't going to say that, set the gauze aside and gently wiped the tears away from Roxas's skin. "Look, Roxas, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say I know you probably don't want anyone around you right now and especially someone like me bandaging you up, but I honestly don't blame you or think your stupid for any of this," The vocalist looked at the teen seriously. Then returned his attention to placing the cotton onto Roxas's arms and started unraveling the gauze. The blonde watched Axle's face as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Axel, can I tell you something?" Roxas looked serious and unsure about what he was going to say, but the red head also got the feeling that it was something he really needed to say. "Sure, Rox, I'm always here to talk to," he nodded and gave a light smile before returning to finishing up the first arm. The teen took a deep breath and watched Axle's hands as he began, "It's not at all that I don't want anybody around. Especially, Riku and Zexion and you." The blonde paused, seeming to try to find the right words, "I just feel like I shouldn't be around anybody, mostly, well you."

The red head stopped putting lotion on the teen's other arm and looked really confused. Roxas sighed, he really had no idea how to explain his feelings. "Look, Axel, it's nothing really against you. I'm just feeling really confused right now," Roxas began again. Axel looked at him concerned, "Confused about what, Roxas?" "Look, the reason I had left the place I was in was because, my father had tried to rape me…I..just since those times, I've been really confused on who I am," explained Roxas.

Axel sat there for a moment, a couple of things running through his head. Roxas was either confused on who he wanted to be influenced by in a friend to friend way or it was much more than that. And somehow, he had played a part in triggering that confusion on Roxas. "Look, Rox, I don't want to sound stupid right now. Nonetheless, I'm not really sure exactly what you are implying," he replied. Then as to show that he was totally laid back with the situation, even though he was as lost as a blind man in hell, he went back to bandaging the blonde's second arm.

Roxas looked at the sheets of his bed, "I think I have a crush on you, Axel."

**Hi! Yeah, I know, most of you have probably given up on me ever updated, honestly I don't blame you. And for those of you who didn't give up, your f*cking awesome, keep that sh*t up; seriously ****J anyway, I suppose I should say why I haven't updated in almost a year or about lol well, my laptop's charger took a complete sh*t and my laptop was dead until I could find an affordable replacement. So, here I am finally hahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roxas looked at the sheets of his bed, "I think I have a crush on you, Axel."

The blonde kept his gaze on the threads of his sheeting. Axel had stopped is bandaging and just stared at the boy bewildered and holding the blonde's arm stiffly in his hands. Awkward, confusing silence, filled the room. So much so you could hear the entire conversation of the characters on a television show Zexion was watching downstairs. Suddenly the weight of the red head's hand on Roxas's arm started hurting his slowly healing wounds and he began to flinch in pain and pull his arm away.

While the blonde began to pull his arm away tears slowly appeared and rolled down his cheeks. Axel finally coming out of his dazed state came to and watched as Roxas pulled his arm away, finished bandaging it himself, and turned his head away to hid his tears. The guitarist shaking his head more just to get out of initial shock and trying to erase the thoughts coming to his head suddenly grabbed the boys wrist. Which was followed by a faint flinch from Roxas and a few tears falling to the material they sat upon. The older then swiftly, yet gently, pulled the younger's face forward and wiped his tears. Then lifted the blonde's chin and kissed him.

Meanwhile the television was on downstairs, but there was no one watching it. On the other side of the door to Roxas's room was a surprised enlightened Zexion. Who was headed towards his and Riku's room when all of a sudden he heard Axel say, "Roxas, I'm coming in. I have the first-aid kit, may I please see that beautiful skin of yours?" Now listening to the entirety of the conversation the blonde and the red head had, the drummer was not at all sure what to do. He didn't want to keep this from Riku, but he didn't know if he should be the one telling him about it. Also, there was the subject of opening the door or not and talking to the two himself.

Back in Roxas's room sitting on the bed with him and still in one unmoving, yet passionate kiss, was Axel. The blonde sat there in awe and well pure astonishment. Even in his moment of surprise the vocalist pressed deeper which erupted a squeak from the boy. As stunned as he was from it, Axel realized kissing Roxas probably wasn't the best thing to start out with. He in turn reluctantly removed his face from the blonde's soft lips.

Silently staring at each other. Roxas in surprised confusion. Axel in blissful uncertainty. Until finally the later began to speak. "Roxas, I….I'm really sorry for doing that. It was very impolite of me," he tried to explain himself to the blonde. "I know you said you were very confused on what you wanted and all. I'm sure me doing that didn't help your confusion a bit. I just, I couldn't help myself," he continued.

Roxas just looked at Axel even more stunned, despite the slightly darkened lip discoloration and tear stains on his cheeks. The blonde lightly smiled, still unsure, he spoke. "Axel, I don't know what to say," he said weakly. Looking into the red heads eyes uncertain, but for some reason his eyes looked so calm and filled with hope. "Axel, do you…like me?" Roxas asked.

The red head smiled and thoughtfully petted the blonde's hair. "Rox, I don't think I would have kissed you if I didn't like you," Axel stated to point out the obvious. The teen looked at the other, now with a tint of color laying across his cheeks. The older laughed light heartedly at this. He paused, cupped the blonde's face, stared into his deep blue eyes and kissed him again.

By now Zexion had slowly cracked the door open ever so slightly. Peering in to the crack and watched as Axel went in and kissed Roxas for a second time. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and he froze. Turning slightly he found Riku's face resting on his shoulder and peering through the door crack also.

**Alright, chapter 7 ****J I know I'm elongating the suspense here hahahaha I find it entertaining to leave cliff hangers XD what can I say, pure torture is my thing… ;)**


End file.
